The Passion of the King
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: Elanore Camille Brix has been recovering and has barely left her room. One night, four months after the Attack of Aegolius, after the corset first came on, Metalbeak decides to take his consort/general out on a date. However, Elanore remains distant and slightly strange as Metalbeak has been more focused on the Rosewood Siege lately. What does the words "I'm upset with you" mean?


_I just had a little bit of a writing fetish. I swear I have been watching too much of The Tudors…_

_I sorta had a moment where I wanted to make another fanfic for Metalbeak and Elanore Camille Brix. Besides, they are Alistair's parents for heaven's sake, and he is badass and when Rise of Ruin comes around… Don't mess with Alistair Anisette or get on his bad side (especially you, Javier Canner)_

_Again, this is for The Lost Son and no, unlike the last fanfic I wrote about them, it doesn't contain scenes of you-know-what. This is a T Rated Fanfic._

The Passion of the King

_Four months after The Aegolius Attack_

"Oh Hagsmire have fury! I know I am stupid for taking a consort, mistress, whatever you may call her, in the first place, but this is all for a good reason. Call me whatever you want, accuse me of whatever crimes I have committed, but hagsmire, the only thing I have done wrong now is… Forgetting a date. Hagsmire. Oh right, I was doing something… getting ready, that's it!" Metalbeak utters to himself while pacing around in his bedchamber

Talking to yourself is something that helps with conversation and speech practice, sometimes as some may call it "the first sign of madness", but… With Metalbeak, talking to himself means only one thing… He is blaming himself for something he has done, did or will do. Being High Tyto of the Pure Ones is hard enough on him besides managing a marriage that has more difficulties than defeating enemies. The Rosewood Siege and a forbidden relationship he started with his own General, who is a woman who is more prone to the occasional flirtatious remark than wounds from a battle, though she has been "grounded" for months now.

Meanwhile…

Lady Elanore Camille Brix gracefully is dancing around her bedroom as she is trying on many capes. Throwing the ones she doesn't like around the room. Her ladies-in-waiting cleaning up the mess of the General of the Pure Ones as she cannot herself since her injuries put strain on her back, causing some searing pain at times. Feeling like she has no cares in the world at the moment. The smell of burning candles, rose perfume and potpourri are in the air.

"Should I wear this cape… Oh stuff it, I might just wear a scarf." Elanore indecisively squeals in her excessively pronounced Rosewood origin, French accent "It Is so hard to coordinate an outfit when I am wearing this piece of racdrops!"

"Lady Elanore, isn't the corset helping your injuries?" A lady-in-waiting named Giovanna, asks

"Yes, but… It is impossible to find a way to make myself look somewhat elegant when wearing this blasted thing on my back and my chest, which is tighter than anything I have ever worn. I am lucky my ribs haven't broken and it unflatters me so. It annoys me so!" Elanore replies before she drops her scarf pin "Aw Hagsmire! Pick that up for me, please."

The lady-in-waiting, Giovanna, to Elanore picks up the scarf pin off the ground and places it on her. It has been a few months since her injuries and she has been recovering well, however, she has trouble getting used to the corset and the limitations it bring with it. …And the searing back pain and difficulties she has at times. That is why she has been assigned assistants to help her whenever she needs it, which happens often as the one thing you hear uttered from her beak often is "Giovanna, Cinder, assistance please! …And hurry!"

"Milady Elanore." Giovanna speaks up

"What is it?" Elanore speaks sharply in annoyance as she is trying to do up a button at the top of her corset, underneath the bow she tied at the front

"Would I offend you as to ask why you are a consort to Lord Metalbeak?" Giovanna replies

"Why, no, not really." Elanore ponders, "Unless you are going to call me a whore."

"I wound never think of calling you such vulgarity, my lady." Giovanna replies

"What was it you were going to ask me, hmm?" Elanore impatiently asks

"Why is it you are the consort to Lord Metalbeak while you are our general?" Giovanna asks

"Well, dear Giovanna, Cinder, if you are listening also while placing away my capes." Elanore says before a ladylike giggle emits from her as her two aides-de-camp listen in "Glaux hath given me beauty, however, prowess got me to the prime position as general a mere year before I had done immoral things in the king's bedchamber. Karma had bitten me as I now wear this tight corset over my wounded back muscles, which in time heal under this "pressure bandage". For I accept immoral love, in spite of that, return such love."

"Does that mean you became general before having done such actions with our king?" Cinder asks

"Yes, dear secretary of mine. For I had not foreseen myself becoming as such as calling myself as those of you who speak the English tongue, Lover. I never had seen myself doing unspeakable things that one morning and daylight. I do not regret it, however… Karma took it's tole." Elanore replies with her silky accented voice

"Would milady want to wear a cape? The winds have picked up, they are as cold as the snow in the Northern Kingdoms. Your back injuries are one thing, but Lord Metalbeak wouldn't want to hear that you are in poor health." Giovanna asks, speaking to her mistress like a mother to her owlet

"I suppose." Elanore agrees, "It is one thing to have been forced to wear this thing for many months, nearly a year or so."

"Get the lilac one." Giovanna says to her fellow P.A.

A beautiful lilac cape is draped over the shoulders of Elanore as her attendant tucks the scarf under the front of the cape. A knock comes to her door and Elanore turns her head as the door opens. The two ladies-in-waiting curtsey in respect, uttering "My lord" as he passes at walk up to the brown and white barn owl wearing the corset, scarf and cape draped across her shoulders and down her back to touch the floor.

"Hello, my lord." Elanore greets with a sweet smile

"How are you this night, Lady Brix?" Metalbeak asks as he holds her wing "…And you need not call me such, I don't see why you can't call me by my name."

"Feeling better, thank you for asking. My pains in my back grow less over time." Elanore answers with a sweet smile "Tonight I need not to take pain medication as I do not ache."

"Will we have to follow Lady Brix, my lord?" Giovanna asks

"She will be quite alright with me, as I will be paying close attention. Now, I suggest you carry on with your chores while Elanore Camille and I spend time in each other's company while we can." Metalbeak replies to the attendant

With that, Metalbeak leads Elanore by the wing as they leave the room. Since her injury, Elanore herself has been spending nights on end resting in her room. On those first few weeks, she had barely the strength and tolerance for the pain to get out of bed, as she has been sleeping on her back, by order of the doctor. It has been four months since Elanore had been mortally wounded in a battle between the Pure Ones and the Guardians of Ga'Hoole. Her back muscles had copped a violent blow as muscles were damaged, torn if anything. If it weren't for the medical team and Metalbeak's countless and otherwise repeated prayers to Glaux, pleas to not take his beloved Lady Elanore Camille Brix of Tyto away in death, she may have died or worse so. However, it may take ever so long to heal, making have to wear this tight contraption known as a corset, for a long while.

"Tears have gone from mine eyes as I do not cry at evening no more." Elanore mentions

"That is good. I don't want to see you crying as it upsets me also, truly. I guess it is what they call 'empathy'." Metalbeak replies with a slight chuckle "Also, I planned something special. A romantic picnic away from the base while the moon is high in the air. Just the two of us besides the guards."

"That sounds so sweet." She smiles with an off sounding tone of voice

"What's wrong?" He asks, after hearing how uneasy she sounds, "I thought you would be happy to get out of your room once in a while?"

"Oh nothing." She utters, saving face "I am thankful that you could spend time with me, you know."

"Yeah, there is that siege going on in Rosewood. I should be hearing constant blah-blahs about it, but, I would rather ignore them and let Nyra take care of things." He agrees as he takes her wings and kisses her cheek "Besides, I have been busy and I prefer to be with you, my blood rose."

Outside St. Aegolius, a few hours are spent outside and under the diminishing glow of the full moon. By the time the moon starts to descend, in the surrounding forestlands near the canyon lands, near a ledge overlooking the mighty base of operations of the Pure Ones, the High Tyto and the Lady of Tyto (being her title is taken from her origin of being born in Tyto Forest, well… Rosewood) overlook the view of their base. Seeing the structure of their base and the surrounds. The base strikes fear into the hearts of owls, however, for the Pure Ones, it is their home.

"You know, I had never seen the base from a view like this." Elanore mentions as she ponders, "Back in Rosewood, the resistance members would always say that the Pure One Base is a very dark and evil place. I didn't really agree, but, from this angle, it is a very overwhelming place."

"That's a bit deep, don't you think?" Metalbeak asks with a raised brow (**under the helm, which you sorta cannot see...)** of confusion, knowing she usually is never like this

The white and brown barn owl turns her head "I only say that as I am being expressive of what comes to mind. Poetry if you may."

"You seem to be open-minded lately, Elanore. Usually you would hardly ever think about stuff like this. Usually on account of how many times you train yourself with the bow and arrow, attend to your duties commanding my army and your other duties in the Inner Circle." The sooty owl mentions, taking note

"Well… I have been sitting in my room for four months. It has given me time to think, really. Also, being a Lady of the Inner Circle isn't as fun as using a sword to beat the hagsmire out of those who oppose us." Elanore replies, bored

"Alright, something is wrong and you aren't telling me." Metalbeak says, putting observance into words as he takes her wing "Elanore Camille, my blood rose..."

"I'm upset… with you…" Elanore replies, interrupting him mid-sentence

"Why?" The sooty asks, while holding her wing

"I sit in my room all bloody night and I barely see you. Months ago, those first nights, weeks, month of my injuries, you were always there, but now… I am being neglected while you are trying to take over a kingdom that fell into racdrops after you bloody killed their monarchy." Elanore exclaims with anger and sadness in her voice and tears threatening to fall from her golden eyes

"Lady Brix, I haven't neglected you. I have been busy, sure, but, I come whenever I want to, taking a few moments out of my schedule, out of fighting with Nyra over scrolls, out of meetings, just to see you. Sometimes you are asleep and I sit by your bed and think you are having sweet dreams by the smile that remains on your sweet face. That is when you are at peace, not feeling pain in your back or crying tears." Metalbeak appeases her slightly, as she is still cross

"I just… just feel like that I am nothing anymore. To the Pure Ones and… to you." She replies

"What are you talking about?" He asks as her holds her wings and senses the hurt she has "You are still important; you just cannot fight, train or command the soldiers until you get better. You mean the world to me. You mean everything to me as much as Nyra does. You are my blood rose, sometimes the lifeblood. You inspire me to do better, for you, for us, for The Pure Ones."

"But why can't I just have time where we can just not think about the Pure Ones?" She cries

"I do admit that I have been ignoring you, as the Rosewood Siege continues, but I endeavour to see you every night." He admits with a guilty conscience "It has been many months since you got hurt."

"I understand your duties as our king, but… I just feel as useless like a broken bow." She cries

"However, a broken bow can be fixed. What will it take to make this up to you?" He asks as he holds the corset-bound female close "Hmm, what do I have to do?"

"I have no wants, no needs, as you have made me like your queen." She replies calmly before you can honestly hear the tears in her voice, "I have all that Rosewood could never have given me. I feel too… too much like I don't deserve this as I am the owl you have chosen to give immoral love beyond your marriage to Nyra."

"Honey, you _are_ my queen, irregardless of what anyone tells us. This love is not immoral, as I truly love you, which is all that matters most in this world. Screw the rules; this is everlasting love against _all_ the rules." He replies with some unusual tone in his voice as he softly and carefully places his wing on her corset bound back, hoping not to hurt her by applying pressure over her wounds

Elanore looks up and she stares into his eyes with tears running down her petty face from her beautiful golden eyes. She has the same look as an owlet that is hurt or lost somewhere and separated from their mother. Metalbeak continues to hold her close as she has tears falling from her eyes. He can understand how her life must have been like in Rosewood, being a resistance community that puts defence before anything else. She also came from a rough past, most of her family dying when she was young and Rosewood isn't like the Pure One Inner Circle, it is different.

If anything, she is treated better than the world will ever, or even life in Rosewood will. She gets a room in the high tower, treated with respect, all of her needs tended to, beautiful scarves and capes to wear, jewellery to wear that she gets given as tokens of affection, especially a Diamond Crown and Necklace he gave her (**And I have drawn many a picture of her wearing them**). Elanore feels truly honoured to have all she has, as she honestly thinks that she has someone in her life who will give her all she desires and she in return gives her heart, just as long as he doesn't break it. That is the only thing she could be able to give in return, as she doesn't know what else besides being his consort to give.

"_This is all not in vain, nor obsession… Just only to find a love in a place full of hate and though it is against marital vows made, it is a love that is forever lasting. Heck, I guess she is the only other woman who could love an owl like Metalbeak, especially for his flaws, but she is flawed herself."_

Going home, leaving the evergreen forest that surrounds the St. Aegolius base in the canyons, silence is being observed, whether it be awkward or saddened. When they enter the gates, the sooty owl's wing is wrapped around the brown and white barn owl, who is wearing a white and silver corset tonight. They enter her room and close the door. Elanore's attendants, Giovanna and Cinder are about to take off her cape and scarf when Metalbeak shoos them off and takes it off for her himself and hands the cape and scarf to the pair of females.

Elanore's room is neat and tidy since last being in here. The curtains to the many windows that light the room are open and letting the moonlight in. A chandelier in the room, along with some candles placed around delicately light the room, with a warm yellow colour. Elanore's room is a finely designed one, with a lot of closet space and it is finely decorated to make her room the envy of others, it is probably better than the king's bedchamber in this castle in the Pure One Territory.

Elanore sits by her dressing table, fixing herself by the mirror. This Tyto Alba doesn't obsess about her beauty, but she would at least want to know if she looks presentable. Being in the Pure One Inner Circle has made her standards go higher, as a bunch of males is surrounding her all night as she commands them is occurring and she is also the consort, but also Pure One General. Sometimes, on those nights, she cannot bare to look at herself, as she finds the corset a burden. She often thought she isn't beautiful within the first few nights of having to wear this. When she made her first appearance, she was afraid that the soldiers should mock her or something, however, they were cheering for her, as Metalbeak said to, but they were happy that she was alive.

Now, four months on, she has been getting better.

Metalbeak comes behind her and places her crown on her head, as if he is crowing her queen, the Queen of the Pure Ones. (**Based on the scene where Henry crowns Anne as Queen of England from Tudors**) However, she is just his consort, but also general. He then places her necklace on, as it dangles off her neck. The silver of the crown and the necklace, which is decorated with a diamond in the centre and sapphires, are the same as the silver detailing of her corset. She may look like she is spoiled rotten, but she is grateful, like I had said.

"Sometimes I wish I could be married to you, Elanore Camille Brix. Nyra is just a bit ungrateful as of late. I sent her to fight in Rosewood and she sends me scrolls complaining of how she doesn't want to lead this siege. I am working on a way to get back to the Guardians for attacking us, for making you wear that corset and… for…" Metalbeak mentions before a pause

"…For The Battle of the Ice Claws?" Elanore asks as she turns around to face him

"I do wish you were here before that… I used to be handsome before that damn Lyze of Kiel clawed the racdrops out of my face. Before my left eye was turned from amber to white with blindness. Before my beak was taken off and replaced with this iron prosthetic, before this helm even was placed on my head." Metalbeak sadly sighs as he looks in her dressing table mirror, as if he was seeing a vision of the past before it dissipates

Elanore gently takes off his helm and places it on the dressing table as she caresses his face "You're handsome in my eyes. I care not what you look like under that helm. I adore you, as you are kind and caring, passionate and noble. And someday, if we rule this world, I will be honoured to be one of your second in commands."

He then smiles and holds her close "Maybe in that someday I could find a way to take you as my queen, if you want to. I mean, I wouldn't force you or anything."

"I would be honoured…" She lovingly whispers with a look"…My king."

"It has been four months, you know, I cannot remember what you look like without that piece of bones, fabric, string, armour plates (**what do you expect from The Pure Ones?**)and silver sequins called a corset." He says as he runs his wing down her side of her face to her beak, her eyes closed "You're still beautiful as the night you first came here."

"Flattery gets you nowhere." Elanore sharply, but jokingly retorts

Within a few seconds, before a passionate kiss is exchanged, a knock comes to the door. As the king and his consort exchange a mere kiss, Giovanna takes a scroll from the guard and she closes the door. She then walks up and interrupts as she curtseys and hands the scroll over. Elanore, slightly disappointed and knowing what this means takes off her crown and necklace and place them in the protective hardwood box they come from, and back under her dressing table.

"I'm sorry, duty calls. It seems Rosewood is becoming more trouble." Metalbeak says before Elanore turns her head in sadness

"Just go. I'm taking a nap anyway." Elanore replies with disappointment and distain

"I'll see you later, ok. Maybe if I get this whole situation sorted." He replies as Elanore walks to her bed "Good evening, Elanore."

"Whatever…" She lazily replies before falling asleep

Metalbeak rolls his eyes and kisses her head and the two attendants of the Lady Brix of Tyto are tittering over the sight. Once again, the two young females of 17 and 16 have to curtsey as their leader leaves the room. Giovanna then walks up to Elanore and places the shawl over her as they continue their chores for the night, which involves cleaning up the mess Elanore made earlier this night in her closet…


End file.
